With the continued advancements in mobile device technology, mobile devices are able to offer greater processing power and capabilities. For instance, smart phone type mobile devices allow a user to connect to the internet, check emails, shop online, receive news updates in real-time, look up real-time traffic conditions and generally connect to other users throughout the world. As a result of the increased capabilities of mobile devices, these mobile devices are becoming an integral part of a person's everyday life.
Following the introduction of touch sensitive display screens on mobile devices, users have come to experience a whole new way of interacting with their mobile device. Whereas prior to the introduction of touch sensitive display screens a user was limited to interacting with their mobile device solely though hard wired buttons, with the introduction of touch sensitive display screens users are able to directly interact with objects displayed on the display screen. The user experience of having a touch sensitive display screen is vastly popular amongst consumers, and some may even consider such technology to be a must have option for any mobile device they are to buy. So more and more, consumers are looking for the latest technology that can provide a new and exciting user experience.